This invention relates generally to vacuum cleaners and more particularly concerns improvements in dust filtration systems for vacuum cleaners.
My mother, who has suffered from respiratory problems such as asthma and allergies, has been unable to vacuum her own home because vacuuming generally stirs up dust to an extent which so aggravates her respiratory problems that she is unable to function.
In my efforts to relieve this problem, I have purchased and used most, if not all, of the different types of vacuum cleaners available on the market. None of them have solved the problem. I now own a collection of vacuum cleaners of no use to my mother whatsoever. Either I or someone else has to do her vacuuming while she leaves her own home or secludes herself in an area that has been painstakingly secured against the circulation of dust.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a vacuum cleaner which minimizes the circulation of dust in an area being vacuumed. Similarly, it is an object of this invention to provide a vacuum cleaner that significantly reduces the volume of dust recirculated to the air by the vacuum cleaner. It is also an object of this invention to provide a kit which can be used to reduce the volume of dust recirculated by an existing vacuum cleaner.